


Komand'r

by RedRightReturn51



Category: Ben 10 Series, Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Crossover Pairings, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 22:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4280661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRightReturn51/pseuds/RedRightReturn51
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before she was Blackfire she was Komand'r. Tamaran's dark princess. Born a warrior, skill unparallel, she was to be desired, fawned after even, not to be shunned and disgraced as she was.  Ben 10 crossover.  BF GT pairing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"What are you going to do little Clorbag?"

Her nose bristled at the comment but she didn't so much as utter a word. From her downed position she was able to hide the frown forming behind her hair. Hiding behind her main of hair she wanted to snarl but she restrained herself. The fool hadn't even pronounced the insult correctly. It was Clorbag Vorblermelk.

She was Tamaranian, she couldn't afford to lash out here.

"What can I help you with my friend?" She asked sickening sweet. The massive red alien blinked his four eyes down at her. No doubt trying to register any kind of threat he could act on.

Crossing two of his massive four arms across his bulbous chest. The Tetramand looked disappointed when she didn't rise to his bait. The three lesser species flanking him looked warily at her for any sign she was about to explode with rage.

The reputation of her people was widely known. Tamaranian's for centuries traveled across the galaxy causing mayhem looking for anyone that could challenge them in battle. Thousands if not millions were slaughtered in her people's blood lust there were even a few species wiped from the galaxy because of their crimes. That was all in the past though.

Now most planets had massive sanctions against her kind. With the harshness of her home world Tamaranians had adapted to become nearly indestructible, when brought to the point of rage a single one of their kind could devastate a planet.

This was why it was a crime for her people to be anything other than cheerful. Even on her home planet it came with a harsh penalty. It was out of necessity that their people swallow their anger and express nothing but kindness to others. Because if they showed even the slightest bit of the anger inside them, they could be banished or even put to death on other worlds.

In a time when their people struggled to survive they couldn't afford to be banished from a planet. The risk of losing much needed resources was too great.

This brought her back to the giant of an alien standing before her. The Tetramands had been one of the focal points of Tamerian aggression. With their massive size, incredible durability, and tremendous strength they were indeed a worthy foe of the past. Generally speaking Tetramands were an angry race that willingly took the challenge of war. In fact the two races had battled each other to near extinction. She couldn't blame him for his anger. She didn't exactly care for his race either.

"Thought you Traq's were supposed to be warriors." He grumbled. Kicking her hard across her abdomen with his steel like leg she heard the audible wince from the others present. If she had been any other species she was sure the blow would've broken ribs. As it were the blow only hurt her pride.

"This trash ain't nothing. Teach the purple mutant a lesson."

Komand'r actually winced at that. It was no secret her look was different than most Tamaranian's. In the past it was a symbol of great honor to have a child born of the black sun. It meant you were to be a warrior of unparallel skill; to be desired, fawned after even, not to be shunned and disgraced like she was.

To be a reminder of their dark past was a terrible curse to be burdened with. For as long as she could remember Koma has been mocked, bullied, and even beaten for her appearance. The fact that she was also next in line for the throne made her situation all the worse.

The three aliens flanking the red man eyed her. They were hesitant to comply but the look they received quickly made up their minds. Driven by fear and their own personal brand of racism the aliens descended upon her kicking and scratching at anything they could reach. Not willing to defend herself the slim girl just curled into a ball covering herself where she could. She did her best not to show any sign of pain but the constant barrage was breaking down her defense. She held back the tears when several strikes smashed across her skull her blood leaking out like a fossit.

She didn't want the disappointment that would shame her family. While their kind preached kindness they were still a warrior race. To be brought to tears by three members of an insignificant race was unthinkable for someone of royal blood. The three little aliens attacking her where nothing more than peasants compared to her. She didn't even know the name they called themselves just that they resembled a rodent type creature.

"Komand'r!"

Glazed eyes frantically searched for the source of the sound of righteous fury. She had heard the voice countless times before; she knew the voice almost as well as her own. It was her sister.

The three alien's eyes widened like saucers at the sight of an enraged Tamaranian. Running faster than their tiny legs should have been able to carry them the creatures where almost frantic in their attempt to get away. The scene might have been hysterical if she didn't have a splitting headache. Glancing up Koma noted that the Tetramand had already left. Without the challenge the large bulky alien didn't have a reason to stay, and Koma was silently thanking the stars. Koriand'r might be a power house but she was still young and an alien as strong as a Tetramad was out of her level right now.

In a barbarian fit of rage the small orange tinted girl's eyes were ablaze with a powerful green hue. The same green energy was pulsating on her hands cackling with barely restrained fury. Releasing a string of expletives the younger princess shouldn't have known Kori cursed, shouting at the scurrying aliens retreating backs.

Thankfully Koriand'r halted her assault her rage vanishing in an instant taking in the beaten form of her sister. Tear filled green peered down into glassy purple. The younger princess put her hands on the older girl's shoulders to steady her as she tried to wipe away the blood marring her forehead. Komand'r weakly tried to shack off her sister's firm grip. They spent several seconds of Kori brushing off her sister's weak attempts to get away. Kori was beginning to become frustrated at her sisters stubbornness.

"Please sister you are injured you must let me help you."

For a moment she thought she might have gotten through to her but when the older girls features pulled back into a snarl she knew she'd managed to incurred her sister's wraith.

"Who asked for your assistance?" She spat.

The orange haired girl shrank back at the venom in her sisters words. Too frightened to look at her directly she missed the tear filled eyes hidden beneath a wall of black haired caked in blood.

"Do you know what you've done you fool?"

A weak hand gripped the younger girl's caller. If the terrified princess had been thinking clearly she would've noticed how truly weak the hold was, easily broken if she desired. But the young princess wasn't thinking clearly. She had never been good at handling her sister when she got this way.

Looking at her tears with a distain Koma spat on the ground. Weak.

"Go back to father." She ordered. The green eyed teen wanted to protest on her account but she stopped herself because of the finality of her words.

As Koriand'r slowly retreated back to the safety of their father's station she cast one last look at her sister. The black haired girl was staring at the vacant ground rubbing anxiously at the sleeve of her arm. She looked afraid.

With one last glance Kori left to return home.


	2. Chapter 2

Starfire was upset. Her emotions were erratic, in a relentless turmoil causing her limbs to shake with barely contained pain.

'What had she done wrong?' She had asked herself countless times. Why was it no matter how hard she tried, how different the scenario her sister always pushed her away.

Komand'r had been hurt, was she truly wrong in doing what was right? In defending the hurt girl her sister hadn't been pleased, quite furious in fact.

It had always been this way; Koma was distant, cold, alone. The younger girl had reached for her, tried to lesson her burden only to bang uselessly against the emotional wall created.

"Why sister?" A stinging assaulted her eyes a lump in her throat.

She heard something. Unsure as to the source she listened intent, stifling her sniffling. 'There!' She heard it again. It sounded like crying?

Then she heard a scream.

The scream of pain sent chills down her spine haunting her own emotional state. She knew that voice.

She rushed out of her room in a mad dash. Unaware of what she was doing or what she intended when she got there the young girl was moving on instinct alone. In her mind reason told her to stop, think things clearly, analyze the situation, but she just couldn't. With the adrenalin already pumping her through her veins it was making her decision making lax. She had only one thought and that was action.

Reaching the sounds origins she realized we're she was. The throne room. 'What?'

Her blasted curiosity getting the better of her she peered into the doorway cracking the door careful not to make a sound.

Walking toward the screams Kori saw the limp form of her sister lying before their father. The tears rolling down her sister's face startled her. Never in all the years had she seen her sister cry.

It broke her heart to see the sobbing mess that was her fierce, confident sister. Kori had always had this deep form of admiration for the older girl. She didn't know why but the older girl had always been the target for the bullies. Always picked on, the constant target for abuse, and even mocked for her strange appearance but despite all that, the dark haired princess had never responded back with anything more than her sarcasm others just didn't seem to grasp. This was different, staring at the openly weeping girl lying prone before their father her heart leaped to her throat.

What was father doing? Why was he with Koma like this and not helping? He looked solemn as he studied his eldest daughter even looking remorseful but why she couldn't guess. The giant man's deep voice sent chills down her spin.

"Remember Komand'r you are the one who chose this fate. Handle your punishment with pride my daughter." The cold detachment he seemed to be forcing into his voice was something she'd never heard her kind, loving father use before. He looked at his daughter fallen form one last time his eyes unnaturally glassy before throwing her a single piece of clothing, turning his head swinging his massive body for the door. Walking back to his chambers the massive man stopped just at the foot of the door before continuing.

He didn't look back.

Koriand'r stood frozen for what seemed an eternity looking through the cracked doorway gazing at her sister's hunkered form. The nagging need to investigate was stopped cold by the fear running through her veins. The fear of incurring her sister's rage was a crippling thought. She battled with her thoughts for several moments before something caught her eye. She saw the bloody mess that was her sister's arm.

Striding into the room she noticed the older girl stiffen at the sound of the door's noise signaling her entrance. The dark skinned girl quickly reached for the clothes their father had thrown covering her left arm from view. A shaky hand came up to wipe away the tears that just seconds ago that had fallen so easily. If she wasn't so determined the orange haired girl might have stopped to marvel at her amazing ability to stop crying then change her demeanor so quickly.

"Go away." She mumbled hoarsely, pointy keeping her face hidden from the intruder. Hearing the sounds grow closer Komand'r forced all the remnants of her weakness aside. "Go Away!" She shouted aimlessly. Again the person didn't leave, gathering her courage she turned to face them their opinion of her be damned, the sight that met her froze the tamerian.

Standing before her with the most confident look she'd ever seen was her baby sister. She tried to glare the girl into retreating but it didn't have the desired effect, as the younger girl merely shook off the icy look lowering herself to her knees.

She didn't look her in the eyes as the orange haired grabbed her injured arm. Burnt flesh screamed in protest as Koma winced in pain, other than a quiet growl she didn't have the strength to resist any further. Throwing aside the bloodied clothe Kori looked as if she were about to break out in tears but surprising remained firm as she examined her sister. She thought this must have been her idea of a 'tough guy act' but she didn't call her on it. Gently stroking the burns across her arm green eyes met her own purple.

"Oh sister. . ." She murmured.

In that moment she realized Kori knew. For their branded across her arm several times was the Tamaranian symbol for 'Warrior' edged into her skin. As she gently wiped away at the blood on her fresh wound the wheels could visibly be seen turning in Kori's head. She was trying to figure out exactly how many times she had acted out and how many of those times had her sister taken the punishment.

Koma for all her talk of hating the younger girl, all the times she mocked, belittled and put down the other girl had never once allowed her to receive punishment for her anger.

Kori was your classic Tamaranian, ruled by their emotions allowing them to dictate how they acted. If she had just allowed the younger girl to receive her punishments it was very likely to have been rid of her by now. It was always something she said she wanted so why hadn't she just allowed it to happen?

It wasn't that she liked Kori that was for sure. She grated on the older princesses nerves. Her voice was too soft. Too easily frazzled. Even her presence put her in a bad mood on most days but yet the undeniable proof of her sacrifice was staring her in the face. She loved her baby sister.

For all she denied it she could never allow her to receive such a punishment. It would kill the free spirit that was her wildfire of a sister. She couldn't let that happen. She never knew why she took the punishments not exactly but she had done it all the same. Driven by some unseen force to protect the girl Koma had willingly taken the plunge for Kori.

From day one she had surprised herself by protecting the fool. Always hiding away her mistakes when she could or taking the blame when she couldn't. Afterwards she always went out of her way to show the girl how little she meant to her. Lying to herself and to the other princess Koma had made it her personal mission to make her sisters life hell whenever she could. Throwing taunts she didn't mean, mocking things she actually liked about the girl, always hiding the truth behind a thick layer of sarcasm. Despite all that she could never bring herself to allow anything to happen to her.

"I'm sorry." Kori finally croaked out. The urge to slap the girl came to her mind. Why? She wanted to ask. She didn't want her pity. She didn't need such a useless emotion pointed her way; she had made her choice without Kori's consent. There was no need for her to feel anything for her.

She was about to tell her where she could put her apologize when she was interrupted.

"You have received pain because of my foolishness. I have been weak sister, easily angered, too quick to judge a situation. No more."

She felt her eyes widen.

"I promise you, you will never suffer because I was . . . unfit again."

She wanted to laugh. Throw a barraged of new creative insults. Mock her new found confidence filled speech as a delusion; anything other than just sitting here listing to this.

Wasn't this what she'd been afraid of? For her ignorant little sister to learn the truth and see her foolishness for what it really was. Too finally see how stupid and petty she really was.

In the deepest darkest pits of her screwed up mind Koma had always wanted this moment. For Kori to see what her foolishness had cost her, too beg for forgiveness but now that it was here Koma was baffled.

Seeing the hurt look dancing behind Kori's confidence was confusing. There was no satisfaction, no taunts or hurtful words falling from her lips, she didn't even want an explanation.

For the first time in what seemed like forever a smile graced the dark princess's lips.

"Good." With that she allowed herself to be pulled into her sister's tight embrace.


	3. Chapter 3

Walking down the brightly colored hall way leading to the Tamaranian throne room Koma for her part was in an unusually good mood. A smile graced her lips as she passed several of the kings guards not bothered at all when they scowled in her direction.

Hearing the bubbly attitude of her sister happily chatting away at her back she couldn't even find it within her to mock the girl's silly opinion. She had to admit though, Kori had made due on her promise these last few months to never lose control again. She had been the picture perfect Tamaranian always courteous never showing any type of hostility to others, she was still a basket case ruled by her emotions but she was truly trying.

She would never admit it aloud but she was almost proud of her. That thought made her skin crawl. After the coordination she would have to tease the girl a bit more, perhaps she could let slip how much prettier she was then her younger sister. Yes. That would do the trick. Things have been a bit too chummy between the two of them lately.

"Oh just think about it sister!" Koriand'r gushed. "After today you will be next to be Queen."

"I was already next in line." She drawled out. "This will only make it official."

Green filled eyes looked at her warily because of the tone being used. She had purposely made her voice take a sharp scolding sound but she couldn't stop the grin sliding to her features.

The orange tinted princess quickly joined her smile with a radiant one of her own.

"Oh you make the Joke." She giggled.

She must have been in an extremely good mood she concluded. Surprising even herself Komand'r laughed alongside her sister. She didn't even roll her eyes.

Today was the day she had been waiting her entire life for; it was the day of the Tamamarian coronation. With the King's health coming into question as of late it was time for him to determine (along with the council elders) who was to officially be the next to rule the throne of Tamaran. That was barely an issue to the two princesses, everyone on the planet knew Koma was oldest and by law was the heir, this entire ceremony was just to make it official.

After today things were going to change. No longer will she have to deal with the discrimination of others. Once named the next to rule by the King himself even Aliens on other planets would think twice before crossing her. It was to be her crowning achievement, standing before all those who cursed her name and taking what was rightfully hers would finally change things.

For years she'd put up with the stares, their words, even their violence, and she'd took it all with a smile and a full dose of sarcasm (Not that the fools even noticed). No longer.

With the house name behind her she would finally be treated with the dignity she disserved.

The thought almost made her giddy. Just thinking of flaunting her new found freedom excited her. It wasn't exactly elegant but too long had she been denied simple pleasures of just being able to walk outside without the risk of their hatred.

Reaching the door leading to the throne Koma halted their advance. Kori stopped at her sister's side as she blatantly stared at her quizzically. She could sense the question burning at the tip of her tongue but thankfully remained quiet. As dense as she may appear the younger girl knew when not to push her. She'd been on the receiving end of Koma's rage one too many times not to know the signs.

A dark tented hand rested at the doorway leading to her future, hesitant, unsure. Her arm shook as she tried to gather her nerve. It wasn't that she wasn't ready for her new life; she had long been prepared for that, it was who was behind those doors that made her hesitate.

It was the thought of facing the entirety of Tamaranian society that made her stop. Behind those doors where the people responsible for her years of hardship. The prejudice against her, the hate filled looks, all the violence, it all started with them.

A small pressure on her hand caused purple eyes to look over.

"Komand'r." She spoke. "I do not know what awaits you after this moment, but know this. No matter what, I will forever be by your side."

Toward the end the grip on her arm was almost painful. Her ever emotional little sister was trying to show the truthiness of words through touch. Thankfully Koma had always been physically stronger than her little sister, something she was quite grateful for now, least her hand be broken in several places right now.

The older girl quickly snatched her hand away ignoring the hurt look plastered on Kori's face.

"You assume much sister." She spoke hidden behind dark locks. The younger girl never saw the smile when she spoke much lighter this time. "Though, I suppose when I'm queen I wouldn't mind having you around."

Out of the corner of her eye she saw the girls head snap up hysterically. The hope clearly visible as it soon travels south to light up her face with a smile.

Throwing her head back, Komand'r was the poster child for exasperation, the front of her hand resting casually against her forehead. "I guess it wouldn't be sooo bad. After all, good help is hard to come by these days-"

"Oh thank you!" Koriand'r cut her off slamming into her side. The wind from her lungs forcible exhaled as orange arms wrapped around her like a vice grip. "Do you really mean it? When your Queen would you truly like to 'have me around'?"

Koma laughed at her sisters paraphrasing. "I don't suppose I'd put it in exactly those terms but . . . you're not completely useless. I think I could afford to keep you around."

Kori squealed in delight.

Over the last few months her sister had seemingly found a way to push past her rougher outer shell somehow finding what was underneath. Somehow her taunts and jabs had started to become less and less effective with each passing day. A fact that was becoming harder to rectify.

Normally after any encounter with Koriand'r, the dark princess had made it her personal mission to show the girl just how little she meant to her. Lately however, she often found herself staying in her sisters company, engaging her in small talk, or sometimes on the rare occasion even laughing with the girl. She had even caught herself holding back some of her more hurtful words trying to spare her feelings.

Forcible untangling herself from Kori's insane grip the fact that their kind gained strength through emotion was abundantly clear to her at this moment.

While her sister hadn't shown any kind of anger in the last few months Kori's control over her other emotions hadn't increased. With her sisters momentary loss of control she felt her bones bend under the pressure of her amazing strength. Tamamarians grew strength from emotion, even the 'nicer ones' it made no difference, if the emotion was strong enough they could become very dangerous if put to the extreme. Being stronger than the average, Koma wasn't too worried but she was still shocked that her sister could achieve power of this level. It nearly rivaled her own.

"Careful." She warned. "Don't want to kill your Queen before she ever gets the chance to sit on the throne do you?"

A sheepish expression crossed the princess's face tinting her already orange skin a bright red. The orange haired girl had the decency to look abashed.

"I still have much to learn." She mumbled scratching absently at her hands.

"Yes." she agreed. "But you'll do just fine. Given the proper instruction of course."

The smile on Kori's brought a nasty thought up, she quickly squashed it. Breathing in a deep breath she swallowed it completely, telling herself she would make the next one twice as worse. Even if her heart told her it wasn't true she still tried to believe it. She would let Kori have this one moment.

Without a second glance Koma pushed through the doors before striding into the throne room. All eyes in attendance turned toward the disruption as they noticed the two princesses. There was a wide range of mixed reactions ranging from seething hatred for her, to the outright admiration of her sister. Both girls ignored the looks as they made their way to their fathers side. Kori taking his left leaving the right to the oldest.

As always the leader of Tamamrian was the picture of elegance and power. Towering over others even while sitting his majesty truly was an impressive sight.

The quick glance he gave her made her curious. Before she could make heads of tails of the look in his eye it was gone. Standing to address the crowd Koma was left to stare after the man's back.

"Greetings my children! We are most humbled to have you here with us on this most celebrated occasion. For today we chose our next ruler!"

The man's thunderous voice sent shock waves down her spine. The crowd was affected as well erupting into cheers seemingly on a non-verbal command. It was amazing how just one man's voice could sway them in any direction he desired. Glancing at her sister and seeing the enthralled look she too was caught in their father's hypnotic voice. She was slightly worried how she was supposed to follow that. Catching Kori's eye the complete look of confidence she gave her hardened her resolve. When she was Queen she wouldn't worry about their father's legacy.

Komand'r would forge her own path, the opinions of others be damned. After all if Kori had that kind of faith in her how could she not trust herself? It wouldn't do to have the younger Tamaranian princess to upstage her right before her rite of passage. Shooting the other girl a confident smirk she watched amused as her sister laughed to herself before turning back to the king.

"In the Blight of history today will forever be known as a day to rejoice among our people.

"You must go forth my children and spread joy and kindness wherever you may find yourself.

"Always be mindful of our past. A dark shadow once cast itself over our people darkening our thoughts and corrupting our minds. We were angry, violent and unfit of afdsaf's mercy.

Many died in the years of pointless fighting that followed, so much was lost . . . But that is the past. The future is where we must put our hopes and dreams. Never forgetting our sins but neither will we allow them to bring us down. That is why with a heavy heart we must choose our next leader."

That resonated something with Koma. So enamored in the tails of the past she didn't notice it until now. The way he was talking as if he was preparing them for-

"Koriand'r. Stand and be recognized before your people."

A/N/ So three days and three chapters. Lol. That is some kind of record for me. Well, tell me what you thought!


	4. Chapter 4

A lie is just a great story ruined by the truth. –Barney Stinson.

A collective gasp reverberated throughout the ensemble of Tamaranians. The looks of absolute shock mirrored across the crowd told the story. Never before in the history of their people has the first in line been denied their rightful place on the crown, until now that is.

Despite the coldness running through her veins Koma couldn't stop herself from searching Kori out. The moment purple met green the older girl knew her sister had nothing to do with this.

Kori always wore her emotions on her sleeve, but to be more accurate her eyes. Whenever she needed to know how the other princess was thinking she needn't look any further. That's exactly what she did. Searching green tear filled eyes for any sign of betrayal she was lost when she found only hurt in the other girls eyes. If not her then who?

Purple shot across to the king.

Father. He was the only one who could've allowed this to take place. HE had let the council pick Koriand'r over her. Did he not realize what this meant? What such a public travesty would do to her?

Of course he knew. How could he not, the king; see that he had thrown her quite literally to the wolves?

By denying her the throne, her birthright by law, he was all but denouncing her from the family name. No longer would she even be considered a princess. Just a lowly commoner that happened to live in the kings abode. Perhaps not even that. If the man had the ghoul to disown her before the entirety of their social standing what right did she have to sleep under the same roof as them?

As the king walked by, Koma bowed her head unable to meet his intense eyes. It was unknown if the man felt any remorse for the disregard he'd just shown to his first born and for the life of her she couldn't gather the courage to find out. Shame and hurt circulated in her thoughts as the mumblings of the crowd grew into joyous celebrations as the shock began to wane. They were starting to realize their Dark princess was no longer a problem. Instead of the disgrace that was her brief moment at the crown they got their much loved princess of the stars.

There the dark princess found herself standing trapped in a monstrous nightmare forced to watch her little sister gain everything that was promised to her. All with the knowledge that life as she knew it was over. The proceedings lasted for hours with each passing moment the people seemed to forget she even existed. She was mildly curious how they could switch from their hatred to disinterest so fast.

The festivities of the evening past by her in a blur. Words were past between guests, songs sung and time elapsed. It meant nothing to the dark haired girl. She sat there, head drawn behind a main of dark hair glaring aimlessly at the dark locks.

A single purple tinted hand almost on its own accord glided through her hair. Was this really all it was? Different colors? Was that the reason she was no longer a princess? Or was it something more? It was hard to fathom that so much hatred; such a burning anger could be derived from something so trivial.

Unable to watch the rest of the ceremony she turned away from the priests blessing her sister instead focusing on her father. Unaware or perhaps ignoring the tear filled gaze heatedly staring at his back it was obvious the man only had eyes for Kori. Looking so proud at his youngest daughter a foul pit of rage found its way to her heart. How dare he. . .

After everything he's done he would just cast her off like this.

She wanted an explanation. She needed one. Deep down she already knew the answers to her questions but she had to ask him herself. She deserved answers. Despite her cocky exterior there was always a part of her that believed that maybe what all the people said about her was true. That maybe she was nothing more than a monster, unfit to rule. It was clear their father believed it.

Pushing back those thoughts with a violent snarl Komard'r determined she was going to give the man a piece of her mind. If he thought she was going to lie down and take this humiliation than he was wrong. If he thought she was a monster then she was going to show him just how much a monster she could become.

There she waited. All throughout the day the election ceremony dragged on, and with each shout of joy cheered out brought a sharp pain to the young Tamanrain's heart.

After several hours the party had finally started to wane as people respectfully returned home as the sun began to set. As people started to wane eventually it was only three who remained.

A heavy silence filled the throne room.

A purple blast echoed across the kings massive back. Smoke smoldering the evidence of a strike slowly fading away in a slight gust of wind.

Her father didn't react to the surprise blow. It had only been a warning shot after all. The blow hadn't even been strong enough to pierce his armor let alone skin but the dark smudge on his back smoldered hotly displayed for all to see.

Purple energy was pulsing in her hands and eyes threatening to break free. It would be so easy to attack, to push her sister aside and lunge for their father. Something held her back.

Kori held her back.

Green eyes bore into purple.

In her mind Komand'r registered that the younger princesses' stance wasn't aggressive if anything she was far too passive. As a warrior the dark haired princess was fighting her own instincts to attack her sister for standing before her and the target of her aggression. Forcing shaking limbs to still a snarl still escaped her lips.

She would never attack her sister. She knew this. Believed it. With all her heart she wanted nothing more than to protect her sister but it was still a very bad idea to stand before an enraged tamerian.

"Leave us Koriand'r."

The solemn voice spoke to the orange tinted girl standing between them. His tone was commanding, leaving no room for argument.

There was a hesitance in her sister's stance she hadn't expected to see. The girl before her had never disobeyed their father when he got like this. Their King was Kori's hero, the man could do no wrong were her little sister was concerned.

Why was she doing this? Koriand'r should hate her. Hell, she'd tried to get the girl to hate her. Every chance she had since her little sister was born Komand'r had gone out of her way to make the girls life hell. Yet here she was standing before the one person who treated her like the princess she was, for the older sister who by all means she should hate.

For so long she had despised her sister. From the moment their late mother had brought her home there had been a vile pit of jealousy that resided itself in her gut. Even back then she noticed the looks her sister received. In those eyes was something she'd never seen before, respect, acceptance, and worst of all Love.

Komand'r wasn't naïve enough to believe that her parents hadn't loved her but there was just something about the younger girl, while they tried to hide it she could see. They were happy to have a child born normal.

That was when the anger for her little sister had started. Filled with self-doubt and a depilating feeling of self-loathing pricking at her heart, the older girl had begun to act out against the other princess. At first it had been juvenile, little taunts here and there but as her life started to down grade she had compensated by taking it out on the far too emotional Tamamrian. Somehow deep down in her tormented soul she knew she was nothing more than a common school yard bully picking on the innocent girl who had been guilty of nothing more than being liked. It made her furious.

What did that say about her? What did that say about her sister? How could anyone care for even love a person like herself baffled her? How could her kind, loving, naïve but not unintelligent little sister possible spare her the time of day? The fact that Kori could actually seek out her company, push past the emotional barrier she'd created to specifically block her was amazing. So why was she doing this? Defying her beloved father for her evil sister.

Green eyes where lit with passion as they stared defiantly at their passive father. Placing a dark hand on orange shoulders curious eyes looked quizzically for the source. Koma didn't' bother speaking. There was no need, as her steely gaze settled on the King Kori got the message. For a moment she thought the younger girl wasn't going to leave her side until she felt a gentle squeeze on her arm before turning.

She could hear the pitter pater of small feet reluctantly leaving for the exit. The dark princess didn't spare her a second glance her eyes glaring at her father. To the man's credit he met her glare with nothing more than steely indifference.

For the longest time neither spoke. The silence was palpable.

It dawned on her that he wasn't speaking for a reason. He was allowing the angered girl to vent all her frustration giving her time to collect her thoughts even use them against him. The thought sent a fire of rage through her veins. Her hands visibly shook from the adrenaline.

How dare he. . . How dare that man try to be calm and understanding after the shit he just pulled.

"Why?" She asked. "Why are you doing this to me?"

She hated the begging tone her voice had taken. It was disgusting that after everything that had happened she still craved his approval. Not anymore, she mentally corrected herself.

"Am I not your daughter as well? Was I not the perfect princess?" Regret flashed across the Kings eyes but she didn't stop.

"After everything I've done, after all I've sacrificed . . . why? You promised me. You promised! For years you feed me your lies. That the throne was my right, my destiny. And just as it was about to become a reality you ripe it away to give to Kori?

"Was this some kind of sick joke? Giving me false hope, dangling the one thing you ever promised for your sick amusement. Tell me father, did you ever love me? Do you not care what your actions here will do to me?"

"Stop it Komand'r!" Raising from his chair purple eyes widened in fear at the large man's sudden approach.

Psychically cringing Kori stilled her trembling hands by her sides as the massive man approached. It was a natural response to react when the King was angry.

"Do you really think I the King wouldn't know the consequences of my Actions? That by putting the betterment of my people first I have caused my daughter pain."

"The betterment of your people?" She screeched.

"Yes, Koma. For our people's sake." The man cut her off not at all bothered by her tone. "Surely you've seen the distain our people have for you? Have you not ever asked yourself why they treat you a princess such?"

"Of course I do! I've asked that every day of my life."

"There is more to it then you think my daughter. It is not simple racism that drives them it's much more. Though you were far too young to remember."

"Stop speaking nonsense and tell me damn you."

"Despite what you may think of me I do care for you Komand'r. It has pained me to watch you suffer unable to do anything about it. It matters not if you believe my words but you will hear them. I had every intention of making you Queen. How could I not? You are my oldest daughter, the rightful heir to my throne, I wished to give you everything your heart desired but the council wouldn't hear of it. If I went against their wishes on an issue as sensitive as this it would have likely tore our people apart."

The king didn't bother stopping seeing the confused look he got. The man seemed to be building to something.

"Back when you were just an infant something happened. Something terrible. Tamaranian as a race are hated and feared across the galaxy, there are massive restrictions placed on our kind with even worse penalties for any who break these laws. Our people live hard lives even on the sanctity of our home. There have always been those who wish to return to the old ways removing our people from the slums we find ourselves in by force if necessary. These people would destroy us with needles war and slaughter. If would be the end of our race.

"For years we worked against a rebellion organization whose sole goal was to restore our people's place as a galaxy super power. For a time we believed we had managed to crush them finally leading us to a new direction of peace. This is where your part comes into play my dear.

"Obviously you are aware of your warrior heritage. With your enhanced skills and amazing battle prowess it leaves little doubt as to why the Tamarians of old where such fierce warriors.

"When your birth was announced we had no way of knowing the chaos that would ensue.

"Believing ourselves rid of the troublesome rebel organizations we allowed ourselves to become complacent, giving them ample time to grow in number and strength. While we celebrated our victory the enemy took our brief moment of peace as a chance to stock pile resources and weapons for war. Waiting for the right moment to strike.

"I see you've guessed what happens next. With the birth of a warrior of the black sun baring royal blood was announced the rebels acted in full force. They believed if they could manage to put you at the head of a new government a new grand order would follow. A planet wide civil war the likes of which we'd never seen before engulfed Tamaminrain.

"It was truly a sad moment four our people. After the conflict ended there was a massive rift between our people most of the strife pointed toward you. Even though you were barely a newborn public opinion was on edge, some even called for your death.

"I had hopes that time would heal their anger, that somehow our people would someday be able to see past your appearance and one day see you for who you really were. I was a fool. Those who lived through the war still hold on to their hatred staining their hearts, spreading their filth to the younger generation."

"Why wasn't I told?" She breathed.

"Because I forbad it. How could I allow you to take such a burden? Your life was going to be hard enough as it was. It wasn't needed."

"I was a walking Martyr! It was my life you were playing with and from my position it didn't look like you were doing me any favors."

"If I showed you any favoritism the council would have been calling for both our heads." He answered evenly."

"You were certainly not in any danger of that were you?" She spit spitefully. "I'm surprised you even noticed me at all as much has you dotted over Kori." The statement had the desired effect as emotion flashed across the massive man's face.

"Is that it Komand'r? Do you expect me to believe you're ruled by simple jealousy? I know the pain you put yourself through for your sister. I am not so senile to notice how close you've gotten with one another."

A lump formed in her throat at his comment.

"I will not deny that I gave Kori special privileges that you never had the luxury of receiving. In my guilt over my failures of my first born I tried everything in my power to make up for it with my second. I will not apologize for that but do not think I loved your sister more than you.

"You were meant to rule not Koriand'r. Where you are strong your sister is weak. When you excel she struggles. This is why I have to do this."

"You mean. . ."

"Yes Komand'r. This place is no longer your home. From this point you are never to return to Tamamrian."

…tbc


	5. Chapter 5

"Your banishing me?"

"This is no longer your home." He repeated himself. At that moment he was no longer the strong elegant king she always viewed him as; in a fleeting moment of weakness he truly looked his age.

A frown played the corners of his lips as he slumped heavily into his oversized throne. Gazing out beyond her, past the palace, out into the stars a lifeless chuckle escaped him. A hauling cough followed. Before she knew it the monstrous man was doubled over in agony.

Rising her hand she stilled it before it could reach out. What a pathetic thing to do. Even as he condemned her she was still reaching for him. His pain causing her actually concern. Hardening her outstretched fingers into a fist she locked the offending appendage at her side, watching detached as he worked through his fit.

"You're dying." She accused.

He glared a familiar glare in her direction. She was her father's daughter after all.

"I'm not there yet." He said stubbornly.

She laughed a mirthless chuckle at his expense. What a prideful old fool. Taking a step to his side she fell by his side. Leaning her head back against the cool metal of the throne her chin dipped dropping her gaze down. "You're protecting me." It wasn't a question. It was all so obvious now.

Stricken with an illness he knew would soon over come him the king had no choice. The moment he drew his last breathes she would lose her protection. Without him to rule they would never expect her as heir, Kori was far too young as well. For him to push so far. . .

He couldn't have long.

"You're as brilliant as ever, my daughter." He praised.

His voice only sounded marginal better. Softly he petted her head, such a childish act but strangly she drew much needed comfort. It had been so long since the two of them could stand to be in the same room with the other. It seemed so surreal.

This would be the last time she saw him.

"She's not ready." The menstruations of her hair stilled a tired sigh escaping.

"No." He admitted. "She is not."

"That is why Galfore will take command. She will be given time to grow, she will not be rushed into this."

"Galfore is a strong warrior." She conceded.

"He will watch Koriand'r." He assured her silent worry.

"I know." She spoke.

The massive man Galfore was a kind, generous soul. Their father being the king there was plenty the man was responsible for, he didn't have the time to individually care for his children. Galfore was their nanny. Having practically raised the two girls from birth he also had a special bond with her sister. The girl loved him as much as she did their father.

Galfore was also strong. A fierce warrior even by their kinds high standards, there was not a single person that could object to his rule. If they did, well, it wouldn't end well for those foolish enough to stand against him.

A smirk formed thinking back on the man's ruthless training. While not always seeing eye to eye with the brutish man Galfore had always treated her as he would any other. Her training was the same as her sister or any other. Hellish. Brutal. Just how she preferred.

The tears stinging the corners of her eyes were unexpected. For as long as she could remember she had hated this man. His name a curse rolling awkwardly off her tongue. The source of all her anguish and pain. No. That was a lie.

He had fooled her from the start. Taking her blame, letting her focus all her unbridled fury on him and him alone. He wasn't a fool as she had wanted, or rather aloud herself to believe.

Behind the light, beyond the crown, stood a regal, distinct, separate father protecting her as best he could. Spinning the die he was surrounded by shadows. On all sides the enemies creeped, threatening to strike at the weakened man, but like the bright light he was, HER King protected her.

She didn't love him. She still told herself. His immanent death would mean nothing to her. His existence a fleeting sound, she had lived without him before, now would make no difference . .

Oh how sweet her gentle lies were. An incomprehensible defense that so easily formed. It was instinctual at this point. Faced with the shocking truth of her own life she couldn't handle her walls rose as high as the stars. Had she overrated? No. No? No! She didn't believe that. Even now she refused to apologize. Her will was a damnable thing.

She rose.

Unable to bear the unquenchable ache assaulting her chest, the dark haired girl made to step away from her. . .father.

"I know this is all. . .disorienting." Her king spoke. "But your destiny lies outside this ruined planet my daughter. If anyone can survive it is you Komand'r."

Standing at the corridor leading to her exile, she froze. Hands clinched tight enough to draw blood she turned to him. Careful to keep all the emotion out of her voice she addressed the sick King, "Goodbye, Father."

His smile was tired, strained, full of pain. She left.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Not long after she left the throne room she was assaulted by her sister. Having taken only a few steps the dark girl rounded on the princess her questions being cut off by her hands snaking around the young girls caller.

Looking in tear filled eyes; Koma finally realized why this stupid girl meant so much to her. All her life, she had craved an emotional attachment for anyone to just accept her, to show her the love she so desperately needed. Then there was her sister. Always there for her, putting up with her abuse, ignoring the lies told, forever staying by her side offering assistance any way she could.

She hadn't seen blinded by her jealously and rage. The way her sister loved her unconditionally was something she cherished. The reason why she protected the younger girl painfully clear now.

"Koma, I'm sorry."

Gripping her sister's caller harder than necessary she felt the tears stream down the sides of her face clouding her vision. The younger princess gave a small gasp when her forehead fell into her shoulder.

Whatever this is, whatever connection she thought they had was over now. She didn't move away from the startled girl, she just continued to cry into the girl's shoulder.

"Yes. Me too."

Koriand'r to her credit let her have this moment. She cried quiet breathless sobs into a tense shoulder. After the surprise had faded hesitant hands curled around her shaking frame. In her desperate state she allowed the comfort even leaning into the embrace.

It took far longer than needed to collect herself. Clutching her sister in a desperate embrace. Kori shook as she tried to remain strong for her.

Once again her baby sister conviction was shown through strength. For once Koma didn't have the strength to scold the younger girl. Even as Kori's grip was beginning to become quite painful she endured the traitorous contact.

She laughed at her sister's infallible stubbornness, though it came out as a dry sob. If there was one constant she could count on in her insignificant life it was her emotional sister.

"You can't leave." She whispered fiercely.

Koma felt her stomach drop. She knew? Of course she knew. Kori, the outspoken, easily unfocused princess would not listen to any order if her heart was set against. Driven by her insensible need to protect her Koriand'r refused both elder sibling and father to spy on the conversation. What a stupid girl, she thought fondly.

This would make things difficult. Her plans to sneak away silently into the night foiled. But then again, could she have really been so selfish? Leaving this way was suppose to be easier, for whom she wasn't sure, Kori would be spared the pain of her exile. It wouldn't reassure her, she thought snidely.

She would hate you, the thought sprung to the surface. Something like that would be inexcusable. She couldn't, wouldn't, do that to her. Somehow the younger girl hadn't developed the aversion everyone else had toward her, Koma just couldn't put the nail in the preverbal coffin.

"I will talk to father, I will tell him everything, make him understand."

"Kori. . ."

Koriand'r shook her head. She could see the pain written across those oh so expression filled eyes. Her sister was in an erratic emotional state that was borderline dangerous.

"I have to." She spoke gently.

"No." Kori argued. "I can't just, I will do something-"

"What will you do?" she asked harshly. Her cold demanding voice having the chosen effect cowering the emotionally hurt girl.

Green tear filled eyes stared at her uncertainty.

"There is nothing you can do, sister." She said this time win marginally less venom in her voice.

"You'll be alone." She spoke so softly.

That, perhaps was the strongest argument she could have made. The galaxy was not a kind place, even less for a tamarain. For a member of their kind, to be alone was death. The planet of Tamaran was after all surrounded on all sides by the war like empire, the cidital.

A warlike collection of species that had combined together to form an impressive collection of worlds. They were strong enough to even still the hand of the Green lantern corps, forcing the galaxy police force to let them rome as they please so long as they stayed in their quadrant of the galaxy. That of course left Tamaran to find for itself. Against a ruthless band of aliens bent on their destruction.

She smirked down to her sister, though it felt hollow. "Do you doubt me already?"

"No, of course not but this is your home."

"It's your home Kori. It has never been mine, not really."

They were silent after that. Together they stayed; content to set in silence the two sisters stared up into the night stars. The peace was not to last however. Before long Komand'r had to leave. Against her sisters wishes she left. Leaving the safety of her world, her first home, everything she knew, she left.

Though, she wasn't alone.

"Kori." She sighed. "I told you not to follow-"

Komand'r cut herself off, her eyes going wide.

An entire fleet of Gordanian ships were looming over head. Coming right for them. . .


	6. Chapter 6

Sirens blared painfully in the background as the red head glanced back at her cousin. Standing before her, all seven foot of him, red bulbous arms crossed, was Ben in his alien form he had so imaginatively named four-arms.

Sent on a mission from their grandfather the two honorary plumbers were investigating a slave ship running across the Milky Way. Their leads had sent them on the outskirts of the Vegan system before they found them. Twenty six light years away from Earth to be exact. Lead by Ben the two of them had rushed the ship, managed to start an inner-galactic battle, and somehow blow the ships power systems, sending them hurtling in a dead vessel on a crash course in to an asteroid Belt. With still no sign of slaves it was looking to be a dead end.

Just one of the kicks of being saddled on a mission with her cousin.

"Wait Ben, there's something behind this door." Or someone, she mentally corrected herself.

Hunkered in front of a rusted dent filled door an odd feeling had struck her. Her mind told her that that she was just imagining it but her heart held her back. She wasn't sure how but for a second there was a moment she thought someone had reached out to her.

"Gwen!"

The voice startled her. Violently ripping her hand back from the door she hadn't realized she was reaching for the red head bolted backwards when there was a smack against the glass plate window. Spider webs edged across the smooth surface vibrating a howl of agony screamed from within.

A ripple of pain ripped tore through the young sorceress's heart. Either through a strange adaptation of her power or simply empathy she didn't know but the unshakeable urge to act was overwhelming.

Summoning her power, pink energy molded to her will branching out from her hands smacking into the metal prison. Ignoring the shocked protest of Ben's surprise Gwen tugged against the sealed passage with all her strength. The massive structure creaked, moaning in protest under the pressure but after a few more pulls the steel enforced door stood firm refusing to budge.

"Ben a little help?"

"Seriously?" She leveled him with a blank stare.

"Ben. Open. The. Door."

Exasperation crossed the two different sets of alien eyes. "We don't know what's behind there. Can't you hear that?" As if summoned the bangs against the door intensified. Louder and more erratic the clanks of metal on metal sounded out. To her it only proved her point.

"Can you feel it? She retorted back. "Because I can. I can feel their pain Ben. Whoever's back there is hurting and needs our help."

''Or did you forget why were on this mission?"

With a defeated sigh the massive Red alien hunkered forward the door. Ben was still hesitant but the glare in his cousin's eye moved him forward.

Grabbing the hinges with all four appendages, red limbs flexed, veins popping as 'four-arms' incredible strength struggled against steel. Bolts flew out like bullets as the metal started to crank back screeching loudly.

Turning toward her with a goofy grin Ben smiled triumphal holding the hunk of metal over his head. His mouth opened to speak but quickly closed his eyes darting back to the shadows.

Barely having time to react Ben had just enough to lower his arms in defense as a purple blast barreled into him.

Caught unprepared Ben in his 'Four-arms' was launched backward slamming into the narrow hallway with an audible winch of pain. Even with the Tetramand's tough skin Ben was still going to feel that in the morning. Thankfully as the boy pulled himself out of the wreckage he appeared relativity unharmed, the door serving as a make shift shield.

There floating at the edge of the door way was a Dark haired girl nearly mad with rage. Snarling at Ben's confused form the purple girl, now glowing, bared her teeth letting out a string of expletives. Judging by the venom in her voice it couldn't mean anything nice.

Looking toward her cousin, Gwyn was positive her face mirrored his own as the girl's attention was completely directed to him almost forgetting she was even there.

The way she violently started waving her cuffed arms; aimlessly at every movement Gwen was struck with the thought she resembled a caged animal. That was when she noticed the trickles of blood seeping out of the cuffed wrists.

"Ben change back."

Raising two of his four arms up in surrender Ben approached the injured girl cautiously. As the girl started grinding her teeth together her cousin was completely unaware the danger he was jumping into.

"Ben!"

A growl escaped the cornered girl as her form visible shook.

"Now, now there's no need for-"

Before he could finish a metal incased fist found its way to his gut. Even with one of his psychically strongest forms the blow sent shock waves through the hulking red alien knocking him back a few steps. Jarring him with surprising power that shouldn't be possible from the small girl.

Having the wind forcible removed from his lungs Ben was momentary stunned gasping for breathe unable to block the strike that suddenly bounced off the back of his skull.

Floating upward as high as capable in the cramped hallway would allow the purpled haired girl dropped her club like hands across her cousin's head. Falling to the ground with a thunderous crash it was quickly followed by a wave of purple energy coming out as a stream from the aliens eyes.

With Ben down she turned all her rage filled attention to her. Before she could even think to mount a defense locked hands found themselves pressed up against her chest effectively cornering her.

Standing just inches apart the other girls nose was practically touching her own as she snarled. Her breathe hot across her cheek. Beautiful purple eyes with the slightest speckle of orange narrowed.

Shouting a strange dililect she'd never heard the dark haired girl shook from a barely contained rage.

Gwen wasn't stupid. Despite the girl's small size and beaten appearance she was a very dangerous alien. Single handedly she dispatched Ben in one of his physically strongest forms. Judging by the almost rabid way the girl was acting she was sure this would be like dealing with a caged animal. With barely an inch between her and the murderous girl it wouldn't take more than a twitch of her arm and she'd break her neck.

Shrinking back in defeat she forced herself to become still as possible to not startle the girl. Being so close she wouldn't be able to flinch before being ripped apart.

Ever so slowly she rose her hands up in a placent manner in the universal sign of defeat. A deep growl resonating in the teen's throat stopped her cold. Gulping she hoped this worked.

Guiding her hands forward she moved for the locks restraining her. Allowing her hands to glow with her power she stopped her advance once again when the dark haired teens form shook at the nonverbal threat.

As the locks mechanized systems where destroyed the device fell from the girls wrists falling harmlessly to the ground. No sooner as the metal clanked against the ground did Gwen find herself hoisted up against the wall into the air.

The look in the girl's eyes was almost crazed as her now freed hands found themselves on her thin shoulders. The grip wasn't painful but the firm line on the young aliens appearance told her to stay absolutely still.

"We don't want to hurt you." She spoke slowly, trying to give meaning to her eyes instead of her words.

Dark eyebrows shot up in confusion but considering she hadn't killed her the red head counted her blessings.

Speaking again in her strange language the black alien looked at Gwen questionable.

"Hu-men?"

Gwen nodded. "Human."

Lowering her slowly to the floor the alien glanced to her shackles lying on the ground.

Gwen never could have expected what happened next. A dark hand shot up to her collar pulling her in. Her eyes widened in surprise when she felt lips connect with her own.

A fluttering in her stomach had her eyes flicker for a moment. Her body reacting without her consent she just started to lean into the embrace-

Pushing her back against the wall purple eyes glared at her. There was an intense moment before it passed a tooth filled smirk cornering at purple lips.

"Thank you… Human."

Gwen must have stood there for what felt like eternity leaning her heavy body against the cool metal walls. With sirens blazing painfully against her ears, bens awaking groans, even the closing shouts of more soldiers didn't shake her from her daze.

"What just happened?" Ben asked rubbing the back of his head.

Brining a hand up to her swollen lips Gwen stared at the retreating form of the dark haired girl. "I don't know. . ."


	7. Chapter 7

The Hive were a group of villains the likes of which the titans had never seen. The three super powered teens were highly trained and worked amazingly well. Compare to the newly formed "Teen Titans" they were leaps and bounds ahead.

While individually the green eyed girl was positive that her own team skills far surpassed their evil counter parts. Each of the titans all had specific traits that made them quite formidable in battle. Robin was brilliant and cunning. Cyborg had his science. Raven's telekinetic ability. Even the Beast-Boy with his transformations. They were all amazing, Starfire wandered if she would even be able to beat them in combat herself.

Despite all that, all their incredible power, battle prowess, and individual skill they were not a team, herself included. That being said their teamwork lacked the deeming qualities that made a team function as a unit. It was such simple things, timing, personal tendencies, things easily tuned with time and practice but at the moment their poor show was costly.

Presently Starfire was trying to fight off a barrage of Cyborgs cannons and fight off the 'Mammoth' relentless assault. Somehow the small child Gizmo had managed to 'hack' her friends systems forcing him to fight for the little human.

While Starfire was confident in her abilities and positive she could handle either of the boys separately, together they were proving to be too much. The Mammoth boy's strength showed to be able to easily rival her own, Gizmo was also matching her aerial skills as well. Coupled with the fact her own teammate was turned against her things were looking grim.

She would request assistance but that wasn't a option either. The moment the fight had broken out the trio had immediately went after Robin, quickly incapacitating their leader. Just like a Glorg with its head cut off the new team of heroes were lost without command. Cyborg absence was obvious (being pointed at her), while Beast Boy and Raven were having difficulty with the combined duo of Jinx and the technology army of Gizmo.

Blocking a sonic blast with her own energy attack Starfire had to act quickly as the two collided with identical strength creating a massive backlash in the process. Heat rolled across orange eyebrows nearly scorching her before her ears screamed in protest at the thunder that followed. Ducking to avoid the debris she bit back the urge to lick her lips at the searing heat.

Floating to the left another blast shot by her. While not in immediate danger, her skin hard as the metal coating Cyborgs body, she didn't want to take a direct hit.

Dancing back the floating girl barely avoided two bear like arms reaching out at her through the smoke.

The Mammoth, as the Hive referred to him, was quicker than one would expect for someone of his size. His immense strength gave him quick burst of more power than actual speed.

Starfire realized the Titans were on the verge of collapse. They were stretched thin, their heavy hitters occupied and little chance of support.

Ducking under another one of the massive villain's lunges the young girl felt a wave of power barrel into her back. Shockwaves passed through her battered body momentary stunning her.

"Starfire!"

She heard friend Robins call but could do nothing to assure him. For a brief moment relief passed over her heart at the knowledge her friend was indeed alright. There had been a brief pang of grief over the possibility he could have been injured.

The boy wonder had taken a brutal fall, it made her heart sing joyous songs of relief to know her worry was all for not.

That feeling didn't last long.

Brought down to a single knee the orange haired girl watched helpless as her friend and ally Cyborg descended down upon her continuing his relentless assault.

A loud bang echoed across the massive man's back. Starfire had barely noticed the black object barrel into her friends back before she realized what had happened. Robin had saved her.

Cyborg stumbled a few steps before falling down in a hump before her. The technical controlling the young teen destroyed or at least disabled enough to give him back control. Unfortunately the Gizmo had done quite a bit of damage to the mechanical hero and the left him in a barely conscious slump.

Glancing over she noticed Robin was in a similar state. His clothes torn his weapon belt absent he was doing his best to reach them past the army of droids firing off shots.

Starfire felt her eyes widen at the bulking form of Mammoth standing over her. His arms hosted above his head as he smashed them down on her.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Chpt. 8

Just as mammoth was about to bring his fist down a bolt of energy smashed into the hulking boy's head sending his attack off course.

Not worried about who had caused the distraction Robin quickly swooped grabbing Starfire with him. Raven and Beast Boy covering him while going for Cyborg.

Rubbing at his face the pain was evident as smoke still smoldered off of the massive boys face seconds after the attack had already landed.

Floating callously above the ground barely thirty yards away was a dark haired girl dressed in the same Tamamarian outfit Starfire had worn the day they met. The purple and black outfit was form fitting leaving little to the imagination.

Starfire swallowed the lump forming in her throat. A sob almost escaped her lips but she bit it down. She couldn't believe what her eyes were showing her. Pushing aside the gloved hands that held her protectively she rose. She had to see for herself. Ignoring the concerned looks on her back the injured girl rubbed at her eyes rapidly.

There was her sister, Komand'r. Floating suspended just a few inches off the ground the former princess alight with purple energy giving her an almost angelic look about her.

"W-who's that?" She heard Beast boy ask.

Starfire couldn't so much as spare him a second glance. Afraid that Koma might disappear if she looked away she still picked up on the awed expression of the boy.

"She . . . is my sister." She managed to whisper despite the pain that followed. There was an obvious moment of shock that followed her confession. Feeling the presence of their leader crouch beside her a gentle pressure on her shoulder requested her attention. After realizing she wasn't turning anytime soon Robin vocalized the question burning at everyone's lips.

"Star." He began unsure. "Why haven't we heard anything about her before?"

"Because friend Robin. Until now I thought her to be dead."

If she thought her team was shocked before. She was completely unprepared for the hail storm that followed. Both Cyborg and Beast boy cried out in disbelief, Raven nearly choked, even Robin faltered slightly, his hand momentarily falling from her shoulder.

"How is that possible?'

"Please. I can't answer your questions right now."

"Starfire, she looking at you I think." Cyborg informed.

She shouldn't have been surprised. With the many enhancements to his body the mechanical teen had even better sight then her own. Gazing at her sister with focused intent Cyborg was indeed correct. Her sister was staring at her. Burning in her purple eyes was an intensity that boarded on concern.

Boldly ignoring the three villains in front of her, her eyes burned into her own. Suddenly she broke the contact, a dark eyebrow raised to the Hive.

"Who's this?" The bulking boy asked still rubbing at his burnt cheeks.

"This snot brain looks like the orange chick. She must be one of those alien freaks."

A cackling laughter erupted from the dark alien. Her frame shook with delight, her nose turning up in a show of disrespect. "You think I'm the same as Kori? Oh how sad. You humans really are curious creatures. We are nothing alike."

"It doesn't matter what she is." Jinx interrupted. "We'll deal with her too. If I recall that other alien didn't last very long either."

A feral grin spread across. "Oh really?" She laughed once again. It was dark patronizing and cruel. Throwing a dark hand over her lips Komand'r played the part of arrogance perfect.

"Little apes reaching for the skies." She scolded. "How fascinating. You get a taste of victory and now you think yourself top of the food chain?"

"What's she saying?" Scratching his furred head Mammoth looked to the two scowling Hive members in confusion.

"She's calling us un-evolved blockhead."

An audible growl emitted from the largest villain."Un-evolved huh?"

Stomping forward the Hive member marched until he was practically glowering over Komand'r. The hulking boy towered over the purple eyed girl. A fact she was painfully aware of when her nose barely came up to the other teen's abdomen. His massive frame blocking all else from view but she didn't bother to look up.

"You want to say that again purple eyes?"

A smirk formed; craning her head to the side she feigned interest. "Oh, hit a nerve did I?"

"You-"

Striking with lightning fast precession an almost unseen blow sent Mammoth to his knees. Air blew across Komand'r face when her fist forcible removed the oxygen from the boy's lungs. A dark nose scrunched up in disgust.

"Do all you smell this bad? Or is it just you?"

Leaning her body back she easily avoided the blind anger filled lunge. Large arms reached for her only to grab uselessly at air. With a show of monstrous strength Koma struck out using her already leaned back form to swing out tossing the air born teen head first into the dirt.

A breathless laugh left her throwing her disheveled hair back over back over her shoulder. She was light on her feet dancing back once again side stepping desperate punches. Weaving in and out of the outstretched limbs like the teen was moving in slow motion.

Ducking under a haired fist she countered floating into the air throwing a left, connecting across an already burnt cheek.

Staggering back Mammoth was seeing double and was about to feel hell as the battle induced alien rounded on him. Unable to protect himself a pink scattered blast cut Komand'r off. Moving at nearly full speed she was unable to avoid the scattered laser's as they blasted into her side throwing her aside.

Clearing the smoke with a wave of her hand Komand'r 'tskd' loudly smacking the roof of her mouth with her tongue. Shaking her head at the young team she addressed the Hive. "Now Now. That wasn't very smart."

"What the hell Gizmo? You missed!" The pink haired girl grumbled.

"I didn't miss! Her skin is like Iron. These stupid rays just bounce right off."

"Just get it right." She ordered.

"Are you two finished?" Koma asked making a show of examining her nails. "I would like to get this over with."

"You little. . ." The small boy grumbled only to have a feminine hand stop him.

"We do this together." She spoke. "She's baiting us. Don't let her get to you. She can't beat us all."

"Let's squash the alien." Mammoth spoke slamming an open palm into a fist.

Three identical frowns formed hearing that damned mocking laughter. "That is a brilliant plan." She praised. "Perhaps attacking all at once?" She suggested her eyes playfully taunting them.

"Get her." Jinx growled.

In a synchronized pattern the three villains rushed her. Just as they were about to descend on the still smirking teen she shot into the air.

Gizmo grinned a lopsided smirk. "Gotcha!" He yelled. Given all the details of the Teen Titans the boy genius had ample time to prepare a multitude of armaments against airborne Heroes. With not one but three different enemies capable of flight he had spared no expense. 'That purple bitch is about to feel a world of pain.'

The alien had wisely taken flight knowing that only one of the Hive would be able to follow. It would both effectively neutralize their numbers advantage while she could seat up high looking pretty as she rained hell down on them.

Dozens of self guided Anti-air projectiles launched from his multi-functional pack. Just as expected an abundance of purple blasts started firing from the girls hands. His short encounter with the fire crotch teaching him a valuable lesson.

Firing off countless more he programmed a quick destination to the missiles to make them unpredictable. The rockets veered off, some even going completely off course to confuse and distract.

Explosions rocked the area as his weapons were being shot down left and right. 'What the hell?' Unlike the orange girl this one was shooting his missiles down at a much faster rate. There were even beams coming out of her eyes. 'So not fair.' "Snot!"

Turning to inform them of their current problem a snarl from their leader let him know she figured it out as well. "Mammoth." She ordered.

"Right." Releasing a feral rumble the ape like teen chomped at the chance. "Payback time."

Running forward the giant teen started out slow enough but as his large body got going his momentum carried him to a impressive speed. Komand'r wasn't concerned.

He jumped. Leaping high into the air he was suddenly blasted up high into the air curtsy of a pink wave of power by Jinx. She didn't have to worry about hurting the boy, his rough skin protecting him. If anything the hex blast only stung.

As it was, Mammoth going through the air like a comet Komand'r seemed far too busy with the hundreds of missiles flying about. That was until she turned kicking him across the chin.

Falling like an anvil Koma's foot drove Mammoth deep into the dirt under a huge force of strength. Jinx and Gizmo were on her in a flash.

Taking advantage of the grounded alien the two Hive members charged guns ablaze, quite literally in the latter's case. Running forward both teens let out a gasp as two arms shot out catching them both by the caller.

"Well look what I caught in my web, a couple of apes." A low grumbling had her looking down. "Hold that thought." She told the two.

Amazingly, pulling himself out of the human sized crater Mammoth was almost to his knees. With an annoyed sigh Koma stomped him back down into the dirt, hard. Kicking out across the boy's broad back his limbs spiraled out flattening across the ground.

The two captive villains took this as their chance to fight back. Four mechanical arms sprung out of the boys back as his pink haired teammate simultaneously fired her strongest hex at a purple head.

Wiping her head back the blackish pink blast soured by her barreling into the tiny boy causing his spider arms to flail out uselessly. With a ruthless display Koma once again, with both arms, grabbed a fist full of pink hair with her right and a metal limb with her left before spinning. Turning in a quick circle she smashed both into the hard earth. She kept turning grinding the two until she felt satisfied they would no longer pose a threat.

She heard a moan of protest from Mammoth. Her eyes narrowed in fury. "What does it take to keep you down?"

With a grunt of effort she snapped the metal limb at the tip.

Turning it upwards she intended to skewer the boy and see if that worked.

"Wait!" Turning the sorceress was desperately pulling herself up. "Please don't kill him. . ."

Purple irises silted, her vision going hot with rage. "Fine." Dropping the limb with a thud by the boy's neck she warped the material around him in a noose pinning him to the ground then doing the same to his limbs. He wouldn't be going anywhere. "You wish to die first then? So be it."

Before the girl could flinch she was hosted up into the air an energy encased fist going to for her throat.

Drawing back her fist a feral snarl escaped dark lips when she felt resistance. Whipping her head around to confront the unwanted intruder her eyes briefly widened as she forcible stopped the pulse of energy threatening to escape her purple irises.

"The fight is over Komand'r. You have won. There is no need to inflict the finishing blow." Her sister's words were slow, plaid. She was doing her best to seem unthreatening. She knew the dangers of stopping one of their kind. The risk of startling a battle lusted Tamamiran was akin to suicide. They were just as likely to attack you as they were to continue their fight. Confusion momentarily halted her rage. A single dark eye brow shot up at her sister's gaul.

When in battle it was unlike a Tamarian to show any form of mercy. It was a sign of weakness. Koriand'r had never shown the restraint she asks of her so why was she?

"This isn't Tamamiran. Things are different." The younger girl answered the unvoiced question.

Trying to seem aloof sister's words the darker girl merely shrugged still holding the tiny girl hostage. The thought of simply killing the girl for simple spite crossed her mind. Who was Kori to command her? It did bring up a curious thought. When had she even the nerve to try?

Eyeing her sister with a well placed glare, the smaller girl didn't as much as flinch. She stood firm before her older sister boldly meeting her rage with a confident gleam she'd only seen snippets of in the past.

Green eyes bored into purple both daring the other to blink. The silence was palpable as a considerable amount of time passed before Koma finally snorted.

Without breaking eye contact the older girl released her iron grip on the sorceress's collar. The pink haired girl fell to the ground unceremoniously giving out a small yelp at the sudden drop. It took the strange girl an agonizing few seconds of processing what was happening. Cat like slit eyes switched back and forth from the sisters try to see if she was truly free to go or if it was some kind of trick.

"I suggest you make the haste and leave." A gentle voice suggested.

The small girl blinked at being addressed before a light growl had her quickly rushing off. Without any further prompting she went to help the still downed Mammoth helping the boy to his feet. With their giant friends helping they started to make headway into freeing the still trapped gizmo. She had just started to cut into the debris when she heard a voice calling out to her.

"Oh Jinx was it?" A noticeable flinch went down the girls spin. "I do hope this will be the last time I find you in a situation such as this. The next will be quite, unpleasant.

The threat hung heavily in the air freezing the three villains before they made their escape. No one tried to stop the Hive as they limped their way past the Titians, too mesmerized by the two alien's girl's interactions.

Both tamamiran girls meanwhile where looking at one another trying to decide if it was truly the other. Starfire was the first to break the contact.

"Kormand'r . . . I was not aware you had ventured to earth." She said eyeing her. "How long?"

A pang assaulted Komand'r chest hearing the hurt in her younger sister's voice.

"I just arrived." She quickly assured. "You must understand, I didn't-"

Her eyes narrowed dangerously as she noticed the group of eyes watching them. A small green creature was eyeing her especially, mouth agape.

"What are you staring at?" She asked suddenly shocking the green Titan. "Is there something on my face or is it a fight you want?"

"Wha-I um . . . I just thought you were uhhh. . ."

"What?" She snapped.

"Cool?"

"Cool?" She tasted the word. "We do not have this word on Tamarian. Are you calling me weak changeling?"

"Whoa, wait what?"

"Perhaps I could fight this one as well?" She asked eyeing her sister. "He does not seem strong."

Starfire laughed. "He is stronger then he looks. Though I do not believe he was challenging you." She considered that before rounding on the boy. He was strong was he?

"Well?" She prompted. "Which is it?"

A dark reddish hue covered the boy's face when the taller girl neared him. Purple eyes were a light with agitation still pent up with aggression from her earlier encounter. When her face drew close to the green boy's he sputtered out incoherently his face a bright red or darker shade of Green.

A bell like laugh drew her attention in away from green creature beneath her.

"I believe Garfield has the crush on you." When met with confusion she continued. "He finds you attractive."

A dark eyebrow raised in actually intrigue. "Really? Is that it human? Do you find me desirable?" Turning her head to the side examining the boy his face was an unhealthily shade of red.

"W-what!? No! I mean I don't-" She scowled.

"You find me hideous then?"

Beast boy paled instantly. "NO! No I mean I just- Ugh! Star? A little help here?"

"Star?" Komand'r picked up on the nickname. "What did he call you?"

"It is my earth name." Starfire explained calmly. "Starfire."

"Starfire." The older girl tasted.

"Excuse me." A voice interrupted. Walking forward with confidence a masked boy approached her. "I don't think we've been introduced properly. My name is Robin."

Extending a gloved hand toward her she watched him in confusion. Giving him a look realization crossed his features before he pulled the hand back to his side with a sheepish expression. "Your Starfire's sister?"

"Yes." She said without hesitation. Looking at the teens assembled she assumed this would be the given time to say her own name. "Starfire. . ." She whispered. She liked it. If her sister was to take an Earth name then it was only fitting she do the same. It was a start of a new beginning.

"You can call me, Blackfire."


	8. Chapter 8

Releasing a sigh for the third time in the last five minutes Gwen Tennyson glanced at the clock fighting glaring at it petulantly.

Rolling her eyes at her own childish behavior the part anodite leaned back heavily against her school desk, allowing her attention to roam. She had long since given up on her school lessons for today to distracted to care. It was a foreign concept to the red head, to not have an interest in school but lately it all seemed so trivial.

She was starkly aware of how much that she sounded like Ben. Her cheeks puffed pouting slightly a huff of air showing her displeasure. It wasn't that the thought of being like Ben was unpleasant, no not all. She admired him really; it was just that when it came to the boy's education he left a lot to be desired.

Gwen for her part had always loved school. Knowledge and bettering herself had always gone hand in hand with school but lately… Listening to her teachers drawl on about western culture and its effect on modern day society, she found her interest waning.

Was this truly what she wanted? Finish High School then go on to college and for what? Wasn't there more she needed to do? Was this what a hero should be using their time with?

That's what she was, wasn't it? A hero?

Lately she wasn't so sure.

She supposed that could be the heart of the matter.

Ever since her encounter with the purple eyed alien Gwen had felt lost. Or confused rather. That's what she was doing wasn't it? Questioning herself, asking unneeded life altering questions that she had never even thought about.

And that kiss.

Grandpa Maxx had mentioned that Tamarian's ability to transfer langue through kiss. It was nothing more than an odd ability from a foreign species. It meant nothing. Humans were the ones that put meaning into a simple act.

The surprise and sudden force had shock Gwen but it had quickly shifted to a much softer embrace. The soft feel of the other girl's lips grazing across her own nearly made her forget herself. And just as she started to lean into the kiss…

She felt her cheeks heat up the more she thought about the act.

"Miss Tennyson are you alright?"

Having being caught unaware the young Heron froze on the spot her hand jerking automatically away from her lips.

"S-sorry professor."

The aged teacher eyed her for a moment before turning back to his lecture. The moment the man's eyes left her she wandered again. Her mind normally a powerful ally, an instrument of great reason and planning betrayed her going straight back to purple eyes.

'Where was she?' It was a question that plagued her constantly. Worry and guilt wrapped around her like a noose pulling at her strings clinching her gut into a tight knot unable to avoid it. She was desperate, frantic, and worst of all injured.

Trapped in that awful prison for who knew how long and the last she'd seen running into the remains of a dying ship. She should have stopped her. She should have done something, anything instead of watching helplessly letting her run away.

Why hadn't she done anything?

A loud bang had her looking up.

Barging through the door the hinges nearly cracked as the wooden entrance was pushed to the side carelessly smacking the wall behind. The class, Gwen included, jumped sharply at the sudden noise.

"What is the meaning of- Ben10?"

The classroom gasped. Murmurs quickly grew into a mob of excitement. The great defender of the universe had just walked into a high school.

"Oh." Ben said lamely. "Sorry, I just need Gwen. It's kinda an emergency."

The teacher was at a loss for words. He was slightly put out by being stopped but given the gravity of a renowned superhero walking into his class he could only turn to her questionable.

"Miss Tennyson?"

"Ben." She sighed. "It's alright sir." She said putting the poor man out of his dilemma.

All eyes fell on her in unison, a mixed variety of shock, excitement, even jealousy. With a narrowed gaze from her sharp eyes Ben shifted uneasily at the doorstep. He could tell she wasn't pleased with his interruption. This little outburst was going to cost her.

It never ceased to amaze the young girl how the public could be so enamored with her cousin while not knowing a thing about her. Not that she minded, the fame and glamour Ben had wasn't something she valued. It only got in the way.

'Well,' she thought resigned 'Cats out of the bag now.' Rising out of her chair she strolled over to her cousin ignoring his boyish laughter only just realizing his blunder.

"Come on." She walked by him. "It better be important."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOxOXxoxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxo

Relaxing herself across her sisters sleeping courters Blackfire released a sigh of pure satisfaction. Stretching out on the 'bed' her limbs coiled around 'sheets' with child like delight.

She had never felt so comfortable in her life.

Believing the humans to be nothing more than average monkeys, there was genuine surprise at their ingenuity. Lacking her kind's psychical abilities this race of (more or less) powerless beings more than made up for it in brilliant ideas.

For example, the T.V. was a source of great entertainment. She found herself fascinated with the different realities of the small electrical box. Tales of love, heroism, death, destruction so on and so on. It was all at the command of her hand.

She had spent quite a few hours trained to the television it actually took Starfire to convince her to try more 'Earth' activities.

Finding herself once again lost in the different world of T.V. Blackfire watched the odd interactions of humans.

There was a 'meep' of surprise as her sister entered her own room. She ignored it. In a short span the elder girl realized the ways and customs of humans were so far vastly different to her own, it was just far too taxing to worry over her inept dealings, or how they were perceived by others. Besides, her misinterpretations of this society often had the added benefit of embarrassing her emotional little sister. A task she found she quite enjoyed.

"Starfire."She spoke using her earth name. It came out foreign and accented, she would have to get used to it. "Is sexual relations the preferred method of payment for this pizza? If so your team's insistence on the food is rather disturbing."

There was a whine of protest followed by an almost painful blush staining orange cheeks. "Sister!" She cried. "You should not be watching this. It is the rated 'R'."

With a superstitious look over her shoulder the younger girl quickly closed her door. Releasing off a string of garbled together words, which mostly amount to 'give me the remote', the orange haired girl tried desperately to steal away the little clicker devise.

With a single hand Blackfire kept her weaker sister at arm's reach, her palm firmly pressed between against her forehead.

'What?' Choosing to ignore the insane babbling of the ever growing nervous girl she flipped the TV off. "It's not like this is anything new. Wait," a thought accrued. "Or is it?"

"W-why do you ask?"

She shrugged. "Oh I don't know. Here I was under the impression that you and that Robin boy were f-"

"It is not like that!" She screeched.

"No? Then perhaps you wouldn't mind if I took a shot at him? He is rather handsome, or at least I believe so. You can't really tell with that mask on can you?

"He is not for you." She growled.

Laughing she quite enjoyed the anger bubbling across the surface. With a gentle flick across her nose she tsk'd loudly. "Now Now sissy. I was only joking." It was amusing to know she could still push the younger girl's buttons.

"I dislike the joke." She muttered, slapping the hand away.

"Fine." She took the hint. "I get it. The masked boy is off limits. I'm no Grimplork, besides he isn't exactly my type."

Intrigue flashed across Starfire but she wisely chose not to ask. Her preference of sexual partners was not something she was willing to discuss. So instead the younger girl broached a different topic.

"Do you enjoy the clothes?"

"I suppose they are satisfactory." She said with a sigh. In truth she was very grateful for the generosity. But she couldn't let her know that. She would never hear the end of it. It wasn't like she had any other options anyways. "They are rather tight." She voiced the thought finding something to complain. The two of them had always had similar builds and by the looks of things that hadn't changed.

"Yes. The humans . . . seem to enjoy the tight clothes."

A coy smile surfaced. She knew exactly which human her sister was keen on impressing. "Well, it is your attire. How do they look?"

Starfire took the question quite serious as she debated it for a moment, a finger drumming across her cheek in deep thought. "It's how you say, the adorable. Cute." She said genuinely, that ever constant smile present.

Examining the tight material, her fingers played lightly with the hem of the skirt. She decided her sister wasn't wrong. There had been several eye catching moments already. It gave her a mild bit of confidence at the looks she received.

There had been another Earth word, 'cute'. "If we are using Earth dialect then I prefer 'Hot'." She smirked at her sister. Sending the younger girl a 'smoldering look' she'd seen on television, Kori laughed with glee.

"I have missed you. . . Blackfire." A tinder expression showed as she used her Earth name. There was some kind of symbolism in that.

"It has been too long."

She had wanted to return the sentiment. She had. It was still so difficult for some reason. Part of her worried it might have hurt Starfire, but her worries for naught. Seeing through her veiled speech Starfire had deciphered the truth. The girl did know her best after all.

"The others are meeting for the morning nourishment." She said. "I would like you to join me."

She hesitated. Turning away she gave a non-verbal wave of her hand. Shooing the request away she had hoped Starfire would leave it.

"This is not Tamaran." Starfire spoke softly once again seeing through her.

"Yes. You've said that."

"They will not judge you sister. They only wish to get to know you."

It was true, since her arrival to Earth the elder girl had spent most of her time alone locked in her sister's room or out exploring with Starfire. A familiar pit of self consciousness had gripped hold. Unwilling to go through the same familiar cycle of prejudice and pain she had walled herself off before it could happen.

She no longer had that option. These people were not just accountancies to be shunned and ignored; they were her sisters friends, family. She couldn't push them away forever. If she planned on staying then she at least had to try.

Moaning out exaggeratedly to gain her sisters attention she added a dramatic sigh. "Don't expect me to be pleasant."

"Oh Joy!" Starfire declared. Fueled by her overwhelming happiness the princess lunged herself at her older sister. Wrapping her iron like arms around her in a monsters hug a 'whoof' of air escaped her.

A growl had her sister reeling back, narrowing her eyes Starfire waved her off. She didn't even apologize. Grumbling to herself she couldn't believe how sickening sweet their relationship had become.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOOXXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOX

Walking in silence a commotion was heard ahead. Loud shouts and the sound of metal on metal echoed across the otherwise quiet Titan's tower. Sensing trouble she looked over only to find the other girl laughing, it eased her concern if only a little.

As they grew closer a smell caught her attention. A sizzling nose was hissing through the air cracking at random intervals. Her mouth started to salivate. 'What was that?'

It was curious. Whatever Earth food was being prepared was causing her stomach to growl in hungry protests. Quickening her stride by a step the sisters rounded the corner leading to the living room only to be assaulted by a flying black piece of metal.

Flinching back Starfire squealed in surprise throwing her arms in front of her face. She frowned at her sister's reaction. What a pitiful reaction. It was unbecoming a warrior.

Without missing a beat, a beam of purple energy flew from her eyes turning the already blackened utensil to dust.

"Oh man! Look what you did Beast Boy that was my good pan." A voice yelled.

"Me?" A second voice exclaimed. "She's the one who blasted the frying pan!"

"Well what did you expect? Cyborg countered. "You threw the damn thing."

"I wouldn't have if you didn't ruin my tofu. You can't leave all that grease on the skillet."

"Ruined?" The dark teen questioned scandalized. "It's tofu. It's already ruined! If anything my bacon grease made it edible."

"Why you." Morphing into an octopus the two began their daily ritual over the battle to decide breakfast. Before the fight could escalate a crunch followed by a plate slamming against table had them looking over.

Their eyes nearly bulged from the sockets at the sight of a purple haired teen gulping down nearly an entire gallon of orange juice. "She ate two pounds of bacon." Beast boy said, his form shifting to a pot belly pig, eyes glassy.

Cyborg pushed the small snouted boy away. "That's my kind of woman."

Throwing aside the empty container of plastic a loud belch escaped Blackfire's lips.

"That was exquisite!" She bellowed. "What was it?"

"It was a poor little ani-" muffling off a large robotic hand cut the green boy off.

"That my sweet, was the holy goodness of bacon." Cyborg cut him off.

"It's amazing. Is there more?"

"More?" Cyborg questioned. "You bet. There's plenty more where that came from. Next you need to try the eggs."

"Not another one!" Beast boy cried.

Pushing a plate big enough to feed ten people the two boys watched amazed (horrified for beast boy) as the alien girl devoured the fluffy yellow goodness.


	9. Chapter 9

Humans were strange creatures, Blackfire decided.

Watching Beast boy clumsily dance his way across the dance floor, the dark haired girl couldn't hide her amusement, laughing with actual glee. It had been so long since the dark skinned girl had this much fun.

Beast boy, or Garfield, as it turned out was wonderful company. Once getting over his naive since of intimidation, she found she didn't actually mind the odd boy. While she still found his jokes to be bland, often times annoying, he amused her. He had a carefree attitude that appealed to the former princess. Willing to indulge all her errant ideas of earth activities the green teen had no qualms of embarrassing himself and was seemingly up for anything.

Having watched the "Dirty Dancing" 17 times, Blackfire had been positively ecstatic at the prospect. The 'Dancing' was an odd earth custom. A precursor to sex or the far more desirable out come, a mate. The titans had all declined the outing with varying degrees of enthusiasm, some disliking it for more than others. The only teen willing to go in the end was Beast boy.

As the green teen swayed to and fro the assembled humans gave the hero a wide birth. If the annoyed glances were anything to go by then Blackfire had an inkling that Garfields form was subpar. That didn't seem to damper his spirits in the least. Either ignorant or willingly ignoring the looks the boy just continued to dance by her side laughing along with her.

Blackfire positively loved it.

Beast boy was a strange human, she repeated mentally. In stark contrast to the furious creatures he was known for the young teen was surprisingly kind. Openly asking to 'hangout' the young her had surprised her with his warmth. Unused to such a response she had innecially declined the offer. As she had come to realize one rejection hardly stifled the boy. At nearly ever opportunity Beast boy had invited her to participate. The gaming, Pizza, butt kicking of 'villains '.

His last offer had been rather difficult to deny. Being a warrior by nature, the dark princess enjoyed battle; honestly she was still surprised at the sheer number of gifted beings this little ball of water contained. It had been tempting to test her strength against Earth's villains, the thrill from her battle with the Hive still fresh in her mind. But alas, she had still said no.

With her usual indifference Blackfire had taken his enthused offer in stride, making a show of examining her nails, shooing him away. Even as the sullen boy had left the confines of her sisters quarters, Blackfire had refused to drop the act. She had felt a gut wrenching stirring at his expression; she couldn't even meet her sister's disapproving stare.

It was so easy to tell when her walls came up. Shielding her heart the dark girl did what came natural, she denied. Afraid of rejection, afraid to be open, afraid of vulnerability. She was always so afraid.

Her cold exterior, the snide remarks, even her aloof demeanor. It was nothing more than a carefully constructed ruse to protect herself. Years on a harsh unforgiving planet had forced her to become this. Because, how could you hurt someone that didn't care? But yet. . .

There was this nagging fleeting voice of hope that buzzed in her ear, telling her it didn't have to be this way. Starfire's constant reassurance 'This isn't Tamamrain,' still there, offering dangerous comfort and false hope. It showed how weak she had become when the ex-princess (her mind reminded) wanted so badly to believe. After all, if this world could accept her sister, the leader of their 'vile race', then perhaps they could accept her as well.

With a painful twist in her side, Blackfire had marched right up to the green teen proclaiming he was to ask her to 'hang out' again.

He responded with a meep of a 'sure.'

Starfire had mentioned a 'crush' as the cause but Beast boy remained firm in his exuberant denial. But according to the 'Television' the boy was lying. The flushed cheeks, awkward demeanor, attempts at attention, all her research pointed to a, crush.

Not that Blackfire minded. It was, flattering. Being desired, sought after, especially his attention for her. She had never received such things. Her sister had been quite firm when they had last discussed the topic. While wanting Blackfire to reach out, acquire the 'Friends' she had also instructed her to not mislead her teammate's feelings.

She sighed. Humans were so dramatic. Her kind handled it much better. If found desirable a suitor would began or as the humans called it, courting. They were open, upfront and honest with their intensions.

The changeling deserved honesty.

Exiting the club alongside Beast boy almost an hour later a brisk wind assaulted the two.

The air, while not cold to her iron hard skin was still uncomfortable as it licked across exposed parts. Unconsciously her arms went to her sides her mind flashing to the real cold of deep space. She shivered.

"Oh," Beast boy made a noise. Shuffling over her eyes turned to see him gently place his jacket around her shoulders. "Your cold?" He asked simply sensing the question.

The jacket was green unsurprisingly, a furry hood that had comically large ears appearing off the top. Being taller then the younger boy the jacket was a bit to small, the edges coming down just shy of her midriff. Her mind was a wonderful thing it seemed, always able to point out flaws.

"Are you not cold?"

"Me? Nahh. The winters here can get pretty cold but I've gotten used to it. Plus it helps when you can transform into all kinds of animals with fur coats."

She wanted to point out that being an alien species designed for combat and space travel, her body was far more capable at sustaining the cold then his. Nor was the boy in one of his animal forms, leaving such a comment, well, useless. A thought stopped her.

With keen vision her eyes easily detected the small bumps appearing across the exposed areas of his arm and neck. Even the slight shiver he tried to hide. He was lying. Her eyes narrowed but she remained silent.

He was giving up his jacket, his own warmth, because he believed her to be cold. Obviously expecting the cold he had brought his own jacket in preparation and yet he did this for her? Why?

"Beast boy," She began uneasily. "I wish to speak to you about your feelings. To me, I-"

"Don't." He interrupted. "Just don't."

He gave her a half smile. "I've heard it all before." Setting down on the curb she wordlessly followed setting beside.

"Your a good friend," He began sounding distant. "It just wouldn't be right. It gets old after awhile yeah?"

"I'm sorry. I did not wish to cause you pain."

"It's fine, really." He assured quickly hearing her tone. Even though his smile was there, the goofy attitude accompanied with theatric waving of arms, she could tell her rejection had cut him. That did not set well with her.

Racking her brain for several moments for something to say Beast boy was actually starting to rise to his feet when she reached out, rather forcible pulling him back down.

"Wait," She said quietly. "It's not that you are not a desirable companion. It's just that I-. . .well, I don't desire your gender."

"Wait, what?" He asked mouth agape.

Her eyes narrowed. Was she not sufficient in her explanation? "I do not find the male genital appealing." She tried again seeing his wide eyes. "The male penis is disgusting-"

"OKAY!" He yelled this time arms spraying about wildly. "I get it!"

"I do not understand. Then why did you ask for a more detailed description if you understood my words. Was this a joke to you?"

She could feel her hot temper rising. While normally Blackfire was well composed she still found herself upset by Earth customs. Perhaps an overreaction she tended to get offended quite easily when she opens herself up.

"Wait Wait!" Beast boy began hurriedly in a perfect imitation of their first encounter. "I wasn't joking I was just confused."

Her temper stilled if only just a moment. Having revealed a rather, personal side of herself she was very quick to use anger as a defense. Old habits die hard.

"So, you're a lesbian?"

Her brow hiked at the human term. Lesbian. On her planet there was no name for it. You liked what you liked, there people had far more to worry about then sexual preference. Earth's split on the subject was deemed unnecessary by the dark skinned girl.

"Yes, I suppose I am."


End file.
